


Leggy

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Dogma startles easily, Fives is a big scaredy ARC, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Rex is sighing eternally, but i tend to think of him like i do my Hevy that hangs out with me, but still adorable, everyone is alive and no one is hurt, fluffy fluff, hevy is probably kinda ooc, introducing Leggy, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy finds Hardcase a gift. Turns out she's an escape artist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something random that happened after a conversation [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I had about clones and gift giving. We came to the conclusion that a live gift would only be given Once.  
> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Hardcase walked into the barracks wrapped in a towel from the freshers. Hevy jumped up and ran to him with a medium sized container.

“Su’cuy, Hev’ika! Whatcha got there?” Hardcase asked after giving Hevy a kiss on the cheek.

“I got you something! I hope you’ll like her. I saved her from a predator at the last landfall, and I’ve been feeding her protein cubes while she’s been healing. I wanted to make sure she was all better before I showed you. I’m actually not quite sure if she’s a she, but from what I could find, I’m pretty sure. The coloring seems right anyway ” Hevy didn’t stop smiling through the entire rambling speech. 

That was one of Hardcase’s favorite things about his riduur. When he was excited about something, he rambled, and couldn’t stop smiling, and just all around adorable. It was nice to see Hevy forget about the war, if only for a little while. 

Hardcase was brought out of his reverie with Hevy looking around, asking, “Hey, where’d Leggy go?” 

Hardcase was just about to ask what a Leggy was, when Fives interrupted “What the kriff is a Leggy? Hevy, _what did you do_?!”

Hevy was still looking around, with a slightly frantic edge, “Leggy is Hardcase’s gift! She’s nine legged, with a hard carapace, I’m not sure on her exact species, but her patterns remind me of Hardcase’s tattoos and are almost exactly the same color blue.”

“ _Nine legs_?!” Fives eyes went wide, looking around. “ _Where is it Hevy_?! 

“ _I don’t know_. She’s probably so lonely, and how is she going to find food?” Hevy looked so distraught, Hardcase couldn’t handle it. 

Hardcase put his hands on either side of Hevy’s neck to focus Hevy’s eyes on him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay vod’ika, we’ll find her. She’ll be okay.”

Hevy leaned into Hardcase’s touch, “Yeah? You think so?”

Hevy gave Hardcase a little half smile, before leaning in for a hug. He traced some of Hardcase’s back tattoos, whos placement he had memorized, before bouncing back. “Okay! She loves protein cubes, she eats them right up. Maybe if we can use them, we could set up a trap for her.” 

“Fives! Wanna help us find Leggy?!” 

Fives jumped at his name. “What? Where?!”

Hardcase rolled his eyes. Big Bad ARC afraid of a little nine legged blue creature, “No di’kut, we are going to _find_ her.

And at that moment, they heard a rather undignified screech from the other end of the barracks.

Hardcase shrugged, “Sounds like Dogma already found her.”

Hevy got to Dogma first, asking at the same time as Dogma “Where is she?!”

“What was that?!” Dogma’s eyes were huge.

Fives muttered, “Don’t ask,” but his eyes were flitting back and forth looking for the creature.

“It was _in my bunk_ for kriffs sake!” Dogma yelled at Hevy.

“You always have extra blankets, she was probably just cold.” Hevy took a step closer to Dogma. 

Hardcase was starting to regret only being in a towel. As much as he enjoyed watching Hevy get into a fight, this probably wasn’t the best time.

It looked like things were about to escalate was when Rex decided to walk over.

“What’s going on over here?” 

Dogma, Hevy and Fives all start yelling at the same time.

Hardcase couldn’t hear Rex’s sigh, but he watched it happen. 

“Alright,” He didn’t even need to speak loudly to get the three to quiet, “I can’t believe I am actually saying this, but.. Hardcase, what happened?”

Hardcase shrugged the arm that wasn’t actively holding his towel up, “Hevy found me a present, she escaped, Dogma found her, and then immediately lost her.” 

Rex pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay. First off? No more ‘presents’ Hevy. Secondly, it’s obviously gone now, so don’t worry about it Dogma. We’ll, just keep an eye out for…”

“Leggy.” Hevy helpfully supplied.

“...Leggy, and let it off at the next available spaceport.” 

\-------

They never found her. 

Hevy was proud to say that they never had another vrelt problem on the _Resolute_ again.


End file.
